The present invention is directed to a car seat, and more particularly, to a car seat with an adjustable harness.
Car seats are widely used to secure children or infants in a vehicle. Such car seats are typically secured to the vehicle by one or more vehicle belts, and the car seat includes a harness to secure the occupant in the car seat. The harness may be vertically adjustable to accommodate growth of the occupant, differently-sized occupants, bulky clothing of the occupant, etc.
In many existing car seats, the height-adjusting mechanism is accessible only from the back side of the car seat. Accordingly, in order to adjust the height of the harness of such a car seat, the car seat first must be uncoupled from the vehicle to expose the back side of the car seat. The harness height can then be adjusted and the car seat re-attached to the vehicle. However, it can be inconvenient and time consuming to couple and uncouple the car seat to the vehicle each time it is desired to adjust the height of the harness.
The present invention is a car seat having adjustable shoulder harnesses including a body having a seat pan and a seat back, the seat back having a front side and a back side. The car seat includes a pair of shoulder harnesses shaped and located to fit over the shoulder of an occupant located on the body. Each shoulder harness is movable relative to the seat pan to raise or lower the height of the shoulder harnesses. The car seat further includes a locking mechanism for locking each shoulder harness in place to set the height of each shoulder harness relative to the seat pan, wherein the locking mechanism can be accessed from the front side of the seat back.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.